


Appreciation Of The Art Form

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [31]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Prompt - How many glasses of vodka does it take before Kylo strip's naked and performs penis puppetry to his willing ginger audience of one?





	Appreciation Of The Art Form

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Crack, Naked Cuddling, Alcohol, Post-Coital

Hux emerged from the fresher and tossed the towel he’d used to Kylo. The only response from the knight was to moan and roll over, spread the wet patch that had been under him about the covers. Hux shook his head as he wandered naked back out to the living room; he’d make Kylo change the sheets before he climbed back in. He couldn’t trust him not to drag him into that patch during the night. 

Years of practice kept his legs steady as he walked back to the low table set before his blue couch. Kylo had returned from his latest mission with a bottle of deceptively expensive clear spirit which he had suggested they open and try together. Hux had to admit he rather liked the effect. The liquid was smooth and sharp on his palette, and as expected, Kylo had been completely unable to hold his alcohol. Barely on his second glass he had become a giggling mess, completely pliant and shortly thereafter naked on Hux’s bed laughing and muttering into the pillow in turn as Hux prepared him. 

He had been deliciously loud when Hux took him, arching his back into the feeling, reaching back to try and catch Hux’s lips in sloppy, booze slick kisses that left him swiping his tongue at the edge of Hux’s mouth more often than kissing him. When Hux had wrapped his hand around his throat, he had pressed his own hand over Hux’s, encouraging him to tighten his grip until his breath came in rapid wheezes until the force of Hux’s thrusts. He came first, the heat of his body pulling Hux’s climax from him even as Kylo collapsed onto the bed, eyes fluttering as he struggled to stay awake. 

Hux had left him there, cleaned himself up and gone to partake of more of the spirit, hoping it might help him drift off as easily as it had Kylo. He was contemplating lighting a cigarra while he enjoyed the solitude of the room when Kylo emerged from the bedroom, still as naked as Hux had left him, and joined him on the couch. Hux offered him his own glass and Kylo took it, taking several small sips before he handed it back. He leaned against Hux’s shoulder, his long hair tickling Hux’s bare skin. He remained quiet, occasionally turning his head to nuzzle against Hux’s shoulder, or reaching for the glass, and Hux was content to indulge him for the moment. 

Hux’s quiet revere was disturbed when he noticed Kylo fidgeting beside him, energetic enough in his movement that his head was bobbing against Hux’s shoulder. Hux closed his eyes as Kylo began to snigger. He didn’t want to have to deal with a grown man still drunk enough to laugh at his own jokes. However, as the movements and giggling continued, Hux gave in to his curiosity. 

“What the kriff are you doing?” he asked, not really expecting a coherent answer. 

Kylo rolled his head back on Hux’s shoulder, grinning up at him maniacally. 

“Hux, look, lookit, look Hux…”

“What am I looking at?” Hux asked, fighting the urge to smile back at Kylo. 

Kylo gestured with his hands, and Hux’s eyes were drawn down into Kylo’s lap, where he had wrapped his flaccid penis around one wrist. 

“It’s a wristband!” he said, grinning up at Hux. Hux blinked as he stared at Kylo’s lap. 

“I…”

“Wait, wait…” Kylo said, rearranging his genitals again. Hux watched as he pulled his testicles to one side, pulling his penis up and away from them. “Now it’s a lake monster!”

“A lake monster,” Hux repeated, draining his glass. He wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this. 

“One more, one more,” Kylo muttered, this time letting his penis flop between his legs before pulling the foreskin down over the head. “It’s a tower!”

“Not at the moment it’s not,” Hux muttered. He shuffled out from under Kylo’s head, setting the glass back on the table. He looked back to see Kylo watching him with an utterly unamused expression on his face, even while he tried to contort himself into yet another genital shape. 

“Some people just don’t appreciate art,” he sniffed. 

Hux couldn’t help it; he dissolved with laughter at the look of Kylo’s face. Kylo managed to look indignant for a moment longer before he took began to crow with laughter, gathering Hux into his arms as he shook until he was snickering breathlessly against Hux’s chest. Hux smoothed his hands over Kylo’s hair, pressing a kiss to the top before Kylo released him, allowing him to lean back. 

“C’mon origami boy,” he said. “You have sheets to fold.”


End file.
